wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gadwall
I got Gadwall from Fly's Free Adopts! Thanks! :D Appearance - At first glance, Gadwall is a dragon that no one would look twice at. You usually see him in his dark, gloomy, caravan or on the streets, announcing the next fire. Gadwall is a deep stone gray, the color of stones skipping over the water. His backside, spines and face are a deep, deep red, the color of mahongany and blood mixed together. Gadwall has splashes of the same color along his snout, almost like freckles, but too random. Gadwall has dark brown horns, such a dark brown that they are almost black, and they are short and a little stubby. Though they are short, they are pointed, almost like a ram's. Gadwall has rather big ears, and he is constantly being teased for this simple trait. His ears are a light pink that compliment his horns. His ears are constantly flicking back and forth, picking up new sounds or interpreting old ones. Gadwall is a rather tall dragon, but he holds himself so low that he looks only about the size of an average 10 year old. Gadwall has long, pointed spikes, which is odd for a pureblood MudWing. Gadwall's wings are a mix between a gray and white. His membranes are a lighter gray than his body, more of a quartz look to them, speckles with dark dark brown and rusted red. His wings are always drooping, as he never tries to keep them straight. Gadwall's claws are the same dark dark brown as his horns, and they are rather splintered and cracked, and they are occasionalyl covered with wax from the candles he has lit 24/7. But the most stunning things about Gadwall are his underbelly and his eyes. His eyes are red. A pure, thin slit of deep crimson, and they radiate menace. If you were just looking into his eyes, Gadwall would seem to be the most menacing dragon you have ever seen. But the rest of his features radiate stress and anxiety more than anything else. Gadwall has deep, sunken, circles around his eyes that come from the many nights he spends in his caravan, just listening to the voices. Gadwall's underbelly is a whitish ivory that is usually covered with dust or dirt. And in the center of his chest, right where everyone can see it, is a ruby. But not just a ruby, no, this one shines with glittering menace, and it will hold you until you are no long in posession of your own limbs. It is a perfectly diamond shaped, beautfiully carved ruby embedded and fused right into his body. From this, Gadwall gets his powers. Gadwall avoids jewelery, mostly because he knows that no matter how much glitter or glam he puts on himself, it will never cover up the ruby in his chest. Gadwall always wears the same expresion. Pure, genuine anxiety. And pain. Deep, soulful pain. Personality - Nervous. Anxious. Gadwall is constanlty haunted by vision upon vision of the future, and they haunt him without rest. Because of this, Gadwall is a jumpy nervous dragon. No one can even go near him without either triggering a screaming fit or a shaky, nervous breakdown. Gadwall is constanlty haunted by his visions, and this causes him to be stressed constantly. Gadwall doesn't really like other dragons that much, and every dragon that dares to get close to him, he tends to push away, thinking that they either don't care or that there is nothing that they can do. Gadwall is a bit of a loner, and he doesn't have many friends. But the very few (VERY FEW) dragons who risking hanging out with him, he respects, but doesn't feel a mutual relationship with. Gadwall is extremely paranoid about animus, and he thinks that he has every right to be, given what the MudWing animus did. Despite how much he is plagued with visions and headaches, Gadwall is actually rather grateful for his powers, as they have saved him from many, many falling trees and snapping turtles, though he hasn't managed to save any dragons besides himself. The sad truth about Gadwall is that the voices in his head have been there for so long that he believes that they are the only things in the world who will listen to him. Gadwall's visions are odd. They usually come in the form of dreams, but sometimes, like NightWing powers will come in the form of visions during the day. Gadwall always believes that he is the only one who can handle his visions, thinking that most other dragons are weak and that they couldn't handle it. Gadwall has an odd relationship with his mother and father. He respects them, but knows and understands that they don't feel the same way. Gadwall tends to get too stressed, and he often has yelling fits where he just simply snaps and loses his temper. Gadwall, deep down, past the stress and anxiousness and pain and sorrow, he is a kind dragon, one who always wants the best for all dragons, no matter what tribe, age or how they treat him. Gadwall always tries to ignore the other dragons teasing, telling himself "they don't mean it" or "it's just for fun". No matter how much dragons tease him for his ears or call him "insane" or "crazy", he always believes in the goodness of dragons. But he thinks that no matter how good or kind a dragon may appear to be, they have no right to go asking him for a vision of the future or a prophecy or to talk to their dead parents. He believes that this is ''his ''curse, and that he doesn't want to curse others. History - Strengths - Weaknesses - Trivia - Gallery - Gadwall(S).png|By : ShadowStriker Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)